Nicht so sicherer Raum
Nicht so sicherer Raum (German for Not so Safe Room) continues from the map Karneval der Toten and was created by Perk-a-Cola. After the group (Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Samantha Maxis in Edward Richtofen's body) escaped the carnival the shortly found a near by house. Which they used as shelter for the night a head. The house seemed to be a safe room made by random survivors but by the look of the safe room the zombies broke in and mosy lickly killed the survivors. Now the group must fight there way out of here. Overview This map apears to be a safe room made by the survivers from the Carnival (Karneval der Toten) (not the player-able chachter but the survivors from the perk testing at the Carnival). But by the time the surviures (Tank Dempsey and the others) make it to the safe room there all the other survivers are dead, but Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Sam decide to stay there untill they find somewhere else to hide. Map Areas/Rooms Starting Room *There are four windows. *There is a Mystery Box spawn point (however it never starts there). *There is keys on the floor (keys are needed to open doors before the power is on). *There is a Quick Revive machine. *There is the following wall guns: **M14 (500 points) **Olympia (500 points) *One door to be bought for 750 points (key is needed to open). Next Room *There is two windows. *There is a Mystery Box spawn point. *There is a random Perk-a-Cola spawn spot. *There is the following wall gun: **PM63 (1000 points) *There are two door to be bought (key is needed to open both doors). **Left door costs 1000 points. **Right door costs 1200 points. Right Room/Power Room *There is two windows. *There is a Mystery Box spawn point. *There is a random Perk-a-Cola spawn spot. *There is a Power Generator. *There is the following wall gun: **Stakeout (1500 points) *There is also one door to be bought (key is needed to open unless the power is on). Next Room (from the Power Room) *There is one window. *There is a Mystery Box spawn point. *There is a random Perk-a-Cola spawn spot. *There is a Pack-a-Punch Machine in this room. *There is also the following wall gun: **AK74u (1200 points) Left Room *There is one window. *There is a Mystery Box spawn point. *There is a random Perk-a-Cola spawn spot. *There is the following wall gun: **M16 (1200 points) *There is one door to be bought (key is needed to open unless the power is on). Next Room *There is 3 windows. *There is a Mystery Box spawn point. *There is a random Perk-a-Cola spawn spot. *There is a Over Punch Machine in this room. *There is the following wall gun: **MPL (1000 points) *There is also a little out side area in this room. **The out side area has the following wall gun: ***MP5K (1000 points) **Also in the out side are there is a random Perk-a-Cola spawn spot. **Zombies can spawn in this out side area. **There is a Weapon Fusion Machine in this room. Characters *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Samantha Maxis in Edward Richtofen's body. Enemies *Zombies *Perk Zombies New Boss Zombies *Half Dead Perk-a-Colas *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Double Tap Root Beer *Quick Revive Soda *Bladeade *Regenathon Soda New *Boom Juice Weapons Same weapons from Kino der Toten except the MP40 and the Thundergun. The Wunder Weapon for this map are: *Ray Gun *M72 FelixFlaw Power-Ups Power-Ups *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Carpenter *Death Machine *Fire Sale *Double Damage *Sentry Gun Anti-Power-Ups *Gun Jammer *Blackout Others Items *Keys *Weapon Fusion Machine *Over Punch Machine *Power Generator *Purple Teddy Bear *Helper Bear *Pro Perk-a-Colas All New Features :''Main article: ''Nicht so sicherer Raum/Features Radios :''Main article: ''Nicht so sicherer Raum/Radios Triva *There is a lot of Bladeade bottles on the floor of this map. *In the Power Room the is a big metal door that is blocked by wood, chains and other objects. But there is a small gap were the player can see a room that looks like a lab. And if one looks even closer they can see a starnge looking zombie (which seems to glow) in a tube. Category:PaC Category:PaC's maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Nicht so sicherer Raum Category:Forever Lost